1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a wood patch for application on wooden surfaces where a blemish-free surface is desired, and, more particularly, a wood patch having expanded dimensions; and the apparatus and method utilized in manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain wood products, such as moldings, door jams, window frames, furniture panels, and the like, desirably have a blemish free surface. When a blemish, such as a pitch pocket or small knot hole, is found on a surface during manufacture, a shaped patch-receiving slot is formed at the point of blemish and a wood patch, preformed to fit the slot, is inserted therein and glued in place Conventionally, such wood patches are of a boat shape, dimensioned to match a hole left by the insertion of a pointed rotating millcutter blade a set distance without longitudinal movement. West German Patent No. 2,125,799, issued to Oertli & Co, Bulach, Switzerland, describes such a patch, and the apparatus and method for manufacture thereof.
A boat-shaped wood patch formed to exactly fit a patch-receiving slot has certain disadvantages. While one may design the manufacture of wood patches to slot dimensions, the boat shaped slots conventionally are formed by hand guided and operated saws which thus may produce slots which are larger than the preformed patches, leaving a gap between an edge of the patch and an edge of the slot. Such gaps may occur in over 50% of the patch applications, requiring filling or repatching.
The boat-shaped slots and patches conventionally are aligned to the extent possible with the grain of the wooden surface being repaired. However, normally, neither curved edge of the conventional patch aligns with the grain of the wooden surface, thus producing, particularly with a clear finish, a quite visible patch.
What is needed is an improved wood patch, for use with a corresponding wood patch receiving slot, which insures a tight fit of the wood patch against the edges of the slot. Such a patch also should be shaped to more effectively meld in with the longitudinal grain of the wood surface to which it is applied. Additionally, such improved wood patch must be capable of efficient mass production.